Romance and Rainstorms
by Kristen3
Summary: A severe thunderstorm leads to an unexpected moment with Daphne that Niles knows he'll never forget. One-shot, written as a birthday present for Leigh Ann (leighann415)!


**Author's Note: **This is a birthday present for Leigh Ann (leighann415) as a thank you for her endless support and unofficially "beta"-ing my stories! *Hugs*

Even for Seattle, this downpour was huge. Daphne watched it through the large windows near Dr. Crane's balcony at Elliot Bay Towers. She was grateful that she had no reason to be outside in it. For a moment, the rain made Daphne recall a scene from the romance novel she'd finished reading the other day. A man had walked several miles through a storm just like this one. Of course, waiting for him was the woman he loved, and their reunion was something Daphne knew she'd remember as long as she lived. If only moments like that could happen in real life.

With a sigh, Daphne turned from the window. The two Crane men were out for the evening, meaning she had a night to herself. The quiet in the apartment was definitely a rare thing. She was about to go into her room and retrieve another book to read when she heard a knock at the door. Puzzled, she went to answer it.

"Dr. Crane!"

"Hello, Daphne. I was hoping I could speak to Frasier."

"Your father and brother are both out, I'm afraid. Your brother has a date, and your father was going to watch football highlights with some of his friends."

"Oh."

Suddenly, Daphne remembered the scene from her book. "Why don't you come in? The way it's coming down, you're better off staying inside for now."

Niles smiled. He certainly didn't need to be told twice. "Thank you. But I wouldn't want to disturb your evening."

"Actually, I wasn't doing anything. I was just watching the rain out there. It reminded me of when I was a little girl. Me dad used to love the lightning. Said it was just like fireworks."

Niles nodded. "They can be beautiful, even if it doesn't last."

"I've never liked storms meself. I used to hide under the covers. You can bet me brothers had a good laugh over that!"

Instinctively, Niles reached out for her hand. He knew all too well how little things from one's childhood can leave lasting scars.

Daphne smiled, touched by his gesture. "We could watch the storm together. Or else we could watch a movie."

"You pick," Niles said. It didn't matter what they did, as long as he got to enjoy her company.

"All right. Why don't we see what's on?" They sat down on the couch. Niles immediately put his arm around Daphne, but she didn't seem to notice.

For a few moments, they sat in silence as Daphne attempted to find something worth watching. Finally they settled on a station dedicated to classic movies. Before long, both were sucked into what could only be called a tearjerker. The story was about a woman, and it spanned many years. Though she had a few male admirers, she was never interested. Time passed by, and she began to realize that she was all alone.

Niles became concerned when he heard quiet sniffling. "Would you rather watch something else?"

Daphne smiled, despite the tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm getting so emotional. I just think it would be horrible to end up like that." Then she remembered about Dr. Crane's long and painful divorce. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"It's all right. I knew what you meant."

"You're such a good friend." She smiled and squeezed his hand.

Niles took the opportunity to pull her closer. He could now smell her shampoo, and it nearly made him dizzy.

Suddenly, something about sitting here, listening to the rain began to make Daphne tired. She let out a yawn.

"Oh, Daphne, I'm so sorry. You work so hard, and you need your rest!"

"I'll be all right, Dr. Crane." But, within minutes, she could barely keep her eyes open. Niles knew he should leave so that she could go to bed. But her head was resting on his shoulder. He was mesmerized, simply watching the rise and fall of her chest as she slept.

A loud clap of thunder sounded, and it seemed to have startled her a bit. Niles thought she might wake up, but she merely moaned before falling fast asleep once more. Niles remembered what she'd told him about storms frightening her. His father and brother would likely be out for several more hours. The thought of her being alone here while the storm continued made his heart ache.

Rain continued to pound on the windows. Niles considered raising the volume on the TV, but he didn't want to wake her. Instead, he just kept watching her. "I hate bloody thunderstorms."

"I know you do," Niles said as he gently kissed her hair. "But I'll make sure nothing happens to you. I promise." His heart warmed when he saw her reaction. She came even closer to him, and an unmistakable smile appeared on her face.

For so many years, he'd wanted nothing more than for Daphne to tell him she loved him. But this moment was even more priceless, because he now knew that she trusted him to keep her safe. It was a small step, but it gave him hope. Right now, that was enough.

**The End**


End file.
